Many substances are applied topically to the skin or mucous membranes of humans or animals (hereinafter “skin”) in order to alter the subject's appearance, to protect the subject from the environment, or to produce a biological change in the skin or other tissue for therapeutic, preventive or cosmetic purposes. These substances may generically be termed “topical products” and include such topically applied substances as cosmetics, over-the-counter and prescription topical drugs, and a variety of other products such as soaps and detergents.
Topical products occur in a variety of forms, including solids, liquids, suspensions, semisolids (such as creams, gels, lotions, pastes or “sticks”), powders or finely dispersed liquids such as sprays or mists. Examples of topical products commonly classified as “cosmetics” include skin care products such as moisturizing creams and lotions, and “treatment cosmetics” such as exfoliates and/or skin cell renewal agents; fragrances such as perfumes and colognes, and deodorants; shaving-related products such as creams, “bracers,” and aftershaves;
depilatories and other hair removal products; skin cleansers, toners and astringents; pre-moistened wipes and washcloths; tanning lotions and sunscreens; bath products such as oils; eye care products such as eye lotions and makeup removers; foot care products such as powders and sprays; skin colorant and make-up products such as foundations, blushes, rouges, eye shadows and liners, lip colors and mascaras; lip balms and sticks; hair care and treatment products such as shampoos, conditioners, colorants, dyes, bleaches, straighteners, and permanent wave products; baby products such as baby lotions, oils, shampoos, powders and wet wipes; feminine hygiene products such as deodorants and douches; skin or facial peels applied by dermatologists or cosmeticians; and others. Examples of topical products commonly classified as “topical drugs” are many and varied, and include over-the-counter and/or prescription products such as antiperspirants, insect repellents, sunscreens and sunburn treatments, anti-acne agents, antibiotics, therapeutic retinoids, anti-dandruff agents, external analgesics such as capsaicin products, topical contraceptives, topical drug delivery systems, suppositories and enemas, hemorrhoid treatments, vaginal treatments, lozenges, and many other products with therapeutic or other effects. Other topical products include hand, facial and body soaps and detergents and other forms of skin cleansers, as well as household detergents and many other household products such as solvents, propellants, polishes, lubricants, adhesives, waxes and others which are either applied topically or are topically exposed to the body during normal use.
In a large number of cases, topical products contain chemicals which may produce imitation or inflammation when applied to the skin or mucosa. The present invention is directed in part to compositions for inhibiting the irritation associated with such topical products.
The occurrence, frequency and nature of topical-product-induced irritation often varies from user to user. The severity of irritation to the susceptible user may range from subclinical to mild to severe. Typical symptoms of irritation include itching (pruritus), stinging, burning, tingling, “tightness,” erythema (redness) or edema (swelling). The irritation response may be due to the direct effect on the skin of certain topical product chemicals or to a response by the immune system directed toward the chemicals alone or in combination with skin components (e.g. allergic dermatitis).
The sensation of itch is one of the most common skin problems experienced by humans and animals. Itch can be defined as a sensation which provokes the desire to scratch the site from which the sensation originates. All skin contains sensory nerves which transmit itch in response to chemical irritation, environmental exposure or disease processes. Although the precise population of itch producing nerves have not been identified, the thinnest, unmyelinated nerve population, termed type C nociceptive neurons are thought to be the most important in producing the sensation. Itch: Mechanisms and Management of Pruritus, Jeffrey D. Bernhard, McGraw-Hill, Inc. (San Francisco, 1994), pp. 1-22. The itch-producing nerves of the skin can be considered to be a “final common pathway” for the many irritating conditions which are ultimately sensed as itch including chemical exposure, environmental exposure (such as that which produces dry, itchy skin) and disease processes such as atopic dermatitis. Many chemical substances are able to produce itch when topically applied to the skin. No matter what the ultimate cause of itch, the sensation experienced is the same and provokes the desire to scratch.
Many ingredients used in topical products are known irritants or are potentially irritating, especially to people with “sensitive skin”. These irritating ingredients include fragrances, preservatives, solvents, propellants and many other ingredients that might otherwise be considered inert components of the products. Additionally, many topical product active ingredients, including chemicals that may also be classified as drugs, produce irritation when applied to the skin. These include, but are not limited to, such ingredients as exfoliants and skin cell renewal agents, anti-acne drugs, antiperspirant compounds, antihistamines, anti-inflammatory agents, skin protective agents, insect repellent chemicals, sunscreens and many others. Where more than one chemical irritant is present, their irritating effects may be additive. Furthermore, chemical ingredients may react with one another, or in the environment of the skin, to form new chemicals which are irritating. The vehicles in which the active drug ingredients are formulated may also produce irritation in sensitive people, especially in drugs such as topical corticosteroids.
In addition to chemicals which directly trigger skin irritation, some chemicals indirectly cause the skin to become more sensitive to other chemicals or environmental conditions which would not normally cause irritation. Many chemicals which act as skin “exfoliants” such as retinoids (e.g. tretinoin, retinol and retinal), carboxylic acids including α-hydroxy acids (e.g. lactic acid, glycolic acid), β-hydroxy acids (e.g. salicylic acid), α-keto acids, acetic acid and trichloroacetic acid, 1-pyrrolidone-5-carboxylic acid, capryloyl salicylic acid, α-hydroxy decanoic acid, α-hydroxy octanoic acid, gluconolactone, methoxypropyl gluconamide, oxalic acid, malic acid, tartaric acid, mandelic acid, benzylic acid, gluconic acid, benzoyl peroxide and phenol, among others, may cause the skin to become more sensitive to irritation triggered by other topically-applied chemicals such as moisturizers, sunscreens, fragrances, preservatives, surfactants (e.g. soaps, shaving cream) and other topical products. Exfoliants and other ingredients may also increase the skin's sensitivity to environmental conditions such as sunlight, wind, cold temperature and dry air, or may exacerbate the irritation attributable to a pre-existing skin disease.
Conversely, environmental influences may themselves increase the skin's sensitivity to chemicals in topical products by reducing the skin's “barrier function.” The barrier function acts to minimize absorption or passage of potentially irritating chemicals through the outer “dead” cell layer into the living skin tissue. Extremes of humidity, for example, can greatly increase irritation from topically-applied products. A very common condition due to low humidity is termed “winter itch” in which the very low humidity characteristics of many cold climates (particularly when accompanied by indoor heating) or long exposure to refrigerated air from air conditioners in the summer produces itchy skin—especially in older people—which can exacerbate the irritating effects of topical products. Additionally, soaps, detergents, cleansing products, shaving creams, alcohol and other products which remove some of the skin's protective lipids and/or secretions may increase the skin's permeability and sensitivity to topically-applied chemicals which would otherwise not produce irritation. Normal processes such as sweating may also increase the ability of irritant materials, such as antiperspirants, deodorants or sunscreens, to penetrate the skin through pores or glands, thus exacerbating the potential for irritation. Exposure of the skin to high humidity environments or liquids may also increase the ability of potential irritants to penetrate the skin. Similarly, the skin may become sensitized or inflamed due to infection, shaving abrasion, repeated or excessive washing or bathing, sun exposure, or other mechanical abrasion or injury, resulting in sensory irritation responses upon subsequent application of underarm deodorants, after-shaves or other topical products.
In addition to chemical and environmental causes of skin irritation, many people have an inherent sensitivity or genetic predisposition to skin irritants. People with respiratory allergies, for example, tend to have excessively dry skin which facilitates increased absorption of potentially irritating chemicals. The excessively dry skin which accompanies atopic dermatitis, for example, predisposes patients with this condition to irritation from many topically-applied products. Other skin diseases and conditions such as allergic or non-allergic contact dermatitis, psoriasis, eczema, candida albicans, post-herpetic neuralgia, infectious diseases manifested by, for example, sore throat or skin lesions, insect bites and the like produce intrinsic irritation which may be exacerbated by application of topical products. Many other individuals exhibit sensitive skin as a condition that is not related to an identifiable skin disease.
Whatever the exact cause of irritation, many attempts have been made to reduce the irritation potential of topical products by identifying chemicals which tend to cause irritation and reducing their concentration or eliminating them from the products. Many of these products are advertised to consumers as “hypoallergenic” or the like to designate a product's reduced tendency to cause irritation in consumers with sensitive skin. Most skin or mucosal irritation responses, however, are not allergic in origin. In any event, it is often not feasible or practical to identify or eliminate all of the irritating chemical(s), particularly when the irritating chemicals) are the active ingredient of the product or are required for formulation, preservative or other functional reasons.
As one example, there is a substantial practical and commercial need in the field of exfoliants and related skin care products for a composition or method that will reduce or prevent the irritation caused by such products. Common exfolients include α- and β-hydroxy carboxylic acids such as lactic acid, glycolic acid, salicylic acid and the like, α-keto acids such as pyruvic acid, as well as assorted compounds such as acetic acid and trichloroacetic acid, 1-pyrrolidone-5-carboxylic acid, capryloyl salicylic acid, α-hydroxy decanoic acid, α-hydroxy octanoic acid, gluconolactone, methoxypropyl gluconamide, oxalic acid, malic acid, tartaric acid, mandelic acid, benzylic acid, gluconic acid, peroxides, phenols, and skin cell renewal agents such as retinoids. Such products are used as exfoliants and/or cell renewal agents to reduce the occurrence or severity of skin wrinkles, particularly facial wrinkles, or as anti-acne, anti-“dry skin” or skin whitening agents. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,105,782, 4,105,783, 4,246,261, and 5,091,171 (Yu et al.) and 5,262,153 (Mishima et al.); W. P. Smith, “Hydroxy Acids and Skin Aging,” Soap/Cosmetics/Chemical Specialties for September 1993, p. 54 (1993). Hydroxy acids, in concentrations high enough to exfoliate, are well known often to cause skin irritation and rashes. The danger of irritation is even higher for persons that have sensitive skin.
Currently available methods reported by Yu et al. to reduce the irritation caused by hydroxy- and keto-acids in topical products include adding a strong alkali metal base such as sodium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide, thereby raising the pH of the preparation and reducing the acidity of the hydroxy acid. Such methods have the reported drawback of reducing the ability of the resulting hydroxy acid salt to penetrate the skin and thus compromising the beneficial effects (particularly anti-acne or anti-“dry skin” effects) of the hydroxy acid. Alternatively, Yu et al. have proposed the approach of formulating the hydroxy acid with a non-alkali metal base such as ammonium hydroxide or an organic base such as a primary, secondary or tertiary organic amine, thereby forming an amide or ammonium salt of the active ingredient hydroxy (or keto) acid. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,105,782 and 4,105,783 (Yu et al.). The effect of such formulations is, again to raise the pH of the preparation to a non-irritating level. However, the increased pH (reduced acidity) of the resulting preparations renders them less efficacious as exfoliating or anti-wrinkle agents, which desirably have an acidity equivalent to pH 0.5-6, and more preferably pH 3-5. See Smith, above, at Table 1. Other approaches to reducing the irritation associated with exfolient products include the use of slow-release topical formulations such as polymer-based vehicles (see, e.g., Chess et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,800) or microsponges, and inclusion of, e.g., plant-derived anti-irritant components (see, e.g., Smith et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,428).
Mishima, et al. have reported that certain alkali or alkaline-earth metal salts of lactic acid were useful as skin-whitening agents (U.S. Pat. No. 5,262,153), but no recognition is expressed as to any need or ability to reduce irritation effects; in addition, the particular formulations of Mishima were typically “neutralized” or adjusted to pH 5.5 prior to screening or skin-whitening testing (see Experiments 1 and 2).
A clear need exists, therefore, for topical product formulations that reduce or do not result in skin irritation which can be caused by low-pH (high-acidity) organic or inorganic acid ingredients and that retain the efficacy of such acids as exfoliant/cell-renewal agents. More generally, it would be highly desirable to identify topical product formulations that would reduce or prevent the irritation caused by a wide range of otherwise safe and effective topical product ingredients, or to reduce or prevent the intrinsic irritation associated with various skin diseases and conditions (such as atopic dermatitis, eczema or psoriasis) or caused by exposure to irritating chemicals or environmental conditions such as sun, wind or extremes in humidity.
As explained in more detail below in the Detailed Description, the present invention involves the surprising discovery that the inclusion of strontium metal cation in the topical product formulations of the present invention is useful in reducing the incidence and severity of irritation associated with topically applied skin irritants, including irritation caused by various ingredients of the topical product. While the exact mechanism (or mechanisms) of activity of this cation is not known and the invention is not limited to any particular mechanism, it is presently believed that the strontium cation may reduce irritation by interacting with epidermal nerve cells to prevent or counteract the sensation of irritation, and/or by interfering with irritation-inducing components of skin cells that are triggered by exposure to or application of the skin irritant(s). Thus, the cation may alter the ability of epidermal nerve cells to depolarize or repolarize, as for example by blocking or interfering with ion channel or pump operation or by altering the transmembranal action potential, or the cation may interfere with the transmission of nerve impulses from one nerve cell to another (as by suppressing neurotransmitter release). General descriptions of the function of channel proteins are given in B. Hille (ed.), Ionic Channels of Excitable Membranes, Sinauer Associates (Sunderland, Mass.: 2d Ed. 1992), and Siemen & Hescheler (eds.), Nonselective Cation Channels: Pharmacology. Physiology and Biophysics, Birkhauser Velgag (Basel, Switzerland: 1993). In addition, or alternatively, the strontium cation may act to inhibit or modify the action of skin cell proteases or other irritation-inducing biological molecules (such as eicosanoids or cytokines) that may otherwise be activated by topical application of skin irritants, or may alter “second-messenger” function within sensory cells.
A number of ionic species, and certain metal cations in particular, have been associated with various aspects of nerve cell activity. For example, during the resting (polarized) state of a typical nerve cell, the intracellular concentration of potassium in the nerve axon is high relative to the extracellular potassium concentration, and the intracellular concentration of sodium is low relative to the extracellular sodium concentration. During the process of nerve depolarization, potassium ions flow out of the cell across the membrane, and sodium ions flow into the cell, through pores created by axonal membrane proteins known as “channels”. Following depolarization, membranal proteins known as ion “pumps” act to reestablish the resting, polarized state of the cell.
Other metal ions have also been shown to influence nerve function. For example, calcium (Ca2+) is carefully regulated in higher eukaryotic organisms and is reported to have many important effects on cellular and neuronal activity. Calcium signaling pathways control many cellular processes, including fertilization, cell growth, transformation, secretion, smooth muscle contraction, sensory perception and neuronal signaling (Berridge, Nature 361(6410), 315-25 (1993)). The wide diversity of cells which display and use intercellular calcium waves and regulate calcium concentrations inside and outside the cell suggests that calcium levels provide a general mechanism by which cells communicate (Sanderson et al., Mol. Cell. Endocrinol. 98(2), 173-87 (1994)).
More particularly, calcium ion is a transducer of depolarization, and flows into the cell through a calcium channel during depolarization, although the amount of current flow varies from cell to cell (Stein, Nerve and Muscle—Membranes, Cells and Systems, pp. 33-64 at p. 56 (Plenum Press 1980); Forsen & Kordel, “Calcium in Biological Systems,” in Bioinorganic Chemistry (Bertini et al., eds.), University Science Books (Mill Valley, Calif.: 1993), pp. 107-166). Several messenger pathways of intracellular calcium signal transduction also exist, such as inositol triphosphate-induced release of intracellular stores of calcium (Tsunoda, Biochim. Biophys. Acta. 1154(2), 105-56 (1993)). Calcium is a critical second messenger in virtually all cell types, and the signals generated by calcium can be single transients or prolonged elevations of intracellular calcium concentrations. Signaling patterns often vary from cell to cell and may contain more complex features such as calcium oscillations. Sub-cellular calcium signals and local concentration changes suggest even a further level of complexity and control of cell function and specialization. Nathanson, Gastroenterology 106(5), 1349-64 (1994).
Calcium also appears to modulate the release of neurotransmitters and, in a variety of cells, elevated calcium levels may result in stimulation of neurotransmitter release in some experimental systems. The divalent cations strontium and barium, while not normally found naturally in the body in physiologically significant amounts, may, by virtue of their atomic resemblance to calcium, similarly stimulate neurotransmitter release, whereas magnesium and manganese cations may have an inhibitory effect in the same system. Calcium is also involved in the postsynaptic action of neurotransmitters, and may also alter the activity of various nerve cell enzymes. Harris et al., J. Pharmacol. Exp. Therap. 195, 488-498 (1975).
Calcium, strontium, barium and certain other divalent cations have also been reported to modulate or block the gating and/or conductance properties of certain ion transporting proteins such as sodium and potassium channels (Shioya et al., Pflugers Arch. 422, 427-435 (1993); Cukierman, Biophys. J. 65, 1168-73 (1993); Marrero & Orkland, Proc. R. Soc. Lond. B. 253, 219-224 (1993)). One mechanism that has been proposed to explain these effects is that the cations may bind to the outer membrane of the nerve cell, thus altering the electric field locally near the membrane (Stein, above, at p. 57); others have proposed models involving specific interactions between the divalent cations and the channel gate and/or pore (Shioya et al., above; Cukierman, above). Alternatively, the cations may regulate the function of many calcium-binding regulatory proteins such as calmodulin or may affect intracellular second messengers such as cyclic nucleotides (“Calcium: Controls and Triggers,” in daSilva & Williams (eds.), The Biological Chemistry of the Elements: The Inorganic Chemistry of Life, Oxford University Press (New York: 1991), pp. 268-98).
Early studies involving selected nerve cell samples indicated that certain divalent cations, including magnesium and calcium, can have a “depressant” effect on nerve activity (Frankenhaueser & Meves, J. Physiol. 142, 360-365 (1958); Krnjevic, Brit. Med. Bull. 21, 10 (1965); Kato & Somjen, J. Neurobiol. 2, 181-195 (1969); Kelly et al., J. Neurobiol. 2, 197-208 (1969)). These results were generally attributed to post-synaptic membranal effects, as for example the inhibition of potassium or sodium currents in nerve samples exposed to the cations.
While laboratory studies such as these using cultured single cells or microelectrode single-cell electrophysiological techniques have done much to advance the understanding of nerve activity, distinct challenges are presented in the clinical setting. A number of factors make it difficult to predict what effects, if any, particular agents (cationic or otherwise) may have on nerve activity and sensation in intact animal bodies. For example, the animal body (and particularly the human body) contains a wide variety of nerve-containing tissues and organs adapted to perform many different and specialized functions. Other cells in the body—notably muscle cells and neuro-endocrine secretory systems—are “excitable” in a manner akin to nerve cell excitation. In order to achieve the disparate functions required in the animal body, the various tissues and organs are differently disposed within the body, and the nerves (and other excitable cells) within a given tissue are typically highly specialized as well as uniquely disposed within the particular tissue. As a result, different nerve-containing tissues may respond differently to a given agent depending on, for example, the type of nerve (or other excitable) cell and its structural disposition within the tissue, the mode of administration of the agent, the ability of the agent to penetrate to the respective nerve site, and the rate at which the agent is removed from the nerve site.
For example, while certain divalent cations including magnesium and calcium have long been reported in laboratory studies to have a “depressant” effect on nerves, clinical studies have shown that intravenously-administered magnesium sulfate produces neither anesthesia nor even analgesia in humans (Kato et al., Can. Anaes. Soc. J. LS, 539-544 (1968)). Instead, the magnesium ion induces paralysis of skeletal muscles, due perhaps to the inhibitory effects of magnesium on muscle cell activity. Oral ingestion of large doses of magnesium (e.g., magnesium sulfate as a laxative) does not result in paralysis or depressed neural activity in healthy individuals. On the other hand, when magnesium is applied directly to the brains of test animals, depressed neural or synaptic activity, and even a sleep-like state, reportedly result (Kato et al. (1968), above).
In addition, the mechanisms underlying sensory stimulation and perception in the animal body are diverse and exceedingly complex. Even within a single tissue or organ, different nerve groups having different organizations and functions may appear. Depending on how they are disposed within the tissue, the various nerve groups may be differently affected (or affected not at all) by an applied agent. Moreover, to the extent that different types of nerve cells occur within a tissue, they may have different susceptibilities to a particular applied agent. This is particularly true in the skin, which has nerves adapted to sense a wide variety of sensory inputs.
Another complicating factor arises from the detailed nature of nerve cell activity and response. The firing activity of an individual nerve cell may be influenced in a complex fashion, and may vary over time, depending on such factors as the extracellular and intracellular concentration of nerve-related ions as sodium, potassium, chloride, calcium and the like, as well as the time course of exposure to such ions. Other bioactive agents, such as prostaglandins present during inflammatory responses, may further influence nerve sensitivity. In addition, nerves may respond to non-chemical stimuli such as hydrodynamic pressure changes, which in turn may depend on the nature of the tissue in which the nerve is disposed. Such factors lead to considerable clinical uncertainty as to how various agents may affect such nervous responses.
For example, studies have been undertaken over the last several decades in an effort to identify and elucidate the effects of various putative tooth-desensitizing agents and therapies. Tooth nerves are disposed primarily in the central pulp of the tooth, but also extend partially into the surrounding “dentin” material. The dentin material is a mineralized collagen matrix containing microscopic, fluid-filled “dentinal tubules.” It has long been known that tooth nerve activity (which is sensed as pain) may be triggered by hydrodynamic pressure changes in the tubule fluid, as may be caused for example by probing or air-blasting the tooth or by applying an ionic solution having a high osmotic pressure (particularly when the protective enamel surrounding the dentin is degraded). Accordingly, one reportedly effective treatment for tooth hypersensitivity involves sealing or occluding the dentinal tubules using chemical or physical means (Scherman & Jacobsen, J. Am. Dent. Ass. 123, 57-61 (1992)). In addition, potassium and strontium salts, particularly potassium nitrate and strontium chloride, have been employed in dentrifices and are reported to reduce tooth sensitivity following two to six weeks of continuous use (Scherman & Jacobsen, above; Silverman, Comp. Cont. Dent. Educ. 6, 131-136 (1985)). One mechanism commonly advanced to explain this putative desensitizing activity is that precipitated potassium or strontium ions block or inhibit fluid flow within the dentinal tubules (Scherman & Jacobsen, above; Knight et al., J. Periodontal Res. 64, 366-373 (1993)). This explanation is consistent with the chemical/physical sealing therapies noted above, and also appears consistent with the clinical observation that several weeks of treatment are required in order to achieve substantial desensitizing effects.
A number of studies have attempted to elucidate other possible effects of various ions on tooth nerve activity, and have established that such effects may vary greatly depending on the clinical or experimental system employed. For example, pain is induced when potassium ion is applied to exposed tooth pulp but not when applied to the dentin (Nahri et al., Arch. Oral Biol. 27, 1053-58 (1982). Hypertonic solutions of calcium and magnesium salts have been reported to evoke pain and/or transient nerve electrical activity when applied to the dentin, probably due to dentinal tubule water movement induced by osmotic pressure effects (Orchardson, in Lisney & Matthew (eds.), Current Topics in Oral Biology, University of Bristol Press (Bristol: 1985), pp. 205-215; Nahri, above; Markowitz & Kim, Proc. Finn. Dent. Soc. 88 (Supp. 1), 39-54 (1992)). On the other hand, electrical activity studies undertaken on exposed tooth nerves (obtained, for example, by deeply abrading the dentin material) have indicated that various divalent cations (particularly calcium and magnesium) may suppress nerve electrical responses, while monovalent potassium evokes a transient electrical response followed by inhibition of excitability (Markowitz & Kim, above; Orchardson, above). In the final analysis, the Markowitz and Kim group concluded that it is difficult to explain the clinical desensitizing effects of the available ionic desensitizing dentrifices (which require several weeks of treatment) in terms of a direct nerve cell membrane function, and that studies undertaken with exposed nerves may not reflect the pain-induction mechanisms observed clinically (Markowitz & Ki above).
The human skin presents a sensory and structural environment that is much more complicated than that of the tooth. For example, the skin contains nerves and highly specific sensory organs that are specialized and disposed so as to differentiate the stimuli leading to such distinct sensations as heat, cold, pressure, pain, itch and the like. In addition to normal sensory stimuli, nerves in the skin are also responsive to native or foreign chemicals such as proteases, prostaglandins, complement-system molecules, allergens, mitogens and the like which may be presented due to tissue injury or environmental exposure. Agents which are effective to combat one source of sensory stimulus—for example steroidal agents to treat skin inflammation—are ineffective against other sensory stimuli such as pressure, heat, or the transitory sting or itch caused by an applied skin care product. Conversely, local anesthetic agents which are effective to depress all sensory or even motor activity in a treated region are not desirable if only a single sensation—for example a transitory sting or itch—is sought to be eliminated. To complicate the situation, the structural matrix of the skin affords a “barrier function” which tends to exclude or inhibit the entry of foreign material, including potentially therapeutic agents.
Accordingly, it is desirable to identify agents which are effective in the skin to inhibit certain identified sensory responses (as for example burn, sting, or itch) while not adversely affecting other nervous responses in the same tissue (as for example tactual sensations), and to include such anti-irritant agents in topical product formulations. In copending application Ser. No. 08/362,100, filed Dec. 21, 1994, from which the present application is a continuation-in-part, we identified strontium cation, and certain aqueous-soluble salts thereof, as effective in suppressing skin irritation due to sources such as chemical and environmental exposure, or tissue inflammation, injury or skin pathology.
Thus, one aspect of the present invention is to provide topical product formulations that comprise strontium cation (or a suitable aqueous-soluble strontium salt) at a concentration effective to reduce irritation to the skin produced by these sources.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide topical product formulations that comprise strontium cation (or a suitable aqueous-soluble strontium salt) to reduce or inhibit skin irritation caused by various other ingredients in the topical product, including the non-strontium active ingredient(s) of the product.
A third aspect of the invention is to provide topical product formulations comprising an aqueous-soluble strontium salt (at concentrations effective to inhibit skin irritation) wherein (i) the formulation is stable at such strontium salt concentrations; (ii) the formulation retains its efficacy and aesthetic qualities at these strontium salt concentrations; and (iii) the active ingredients of the formulation (including the strontium cation) penetrate the stratum corneum of the skin and thus are bioavailable to the living cells of the skin.